Harry Potter and Half Blood Prince MY VERSION
by michbacz
Summary: There is new student in Hogwarts, who happens to be son of Harry's gratest enemy. Who is he? Friend? Enemy? More of that... Harry is dealing with Sirus death and new feelings. Old Voldie is in his full power. There will be betrayal and loss, joy and fun.
1. Prologue

**Tittle: "Harry Potter andHalf Blood Prince - MY VERSION ;)"**

**Pairing: Harry & Hermione, Ron/Other, Other/Other**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Angst/Suspence/Horror... etc... etc...**

**Discalamer: NOT mine, all belongs to JKR**

**Summary: Set after fifth book. This is my variation about #6 :) **

**_"There is new student in Hogwarts, who happens to be son of Harry's gratest enemy. Who is he? Friend? Enemy? More of that... Harry is dealing with Sirus death and new feelings. Old Voldie is in his full power. There will be betrayal and loss, joy and fun. JUST ANOTHER YEAR IN HOGWARTS" :)_**

**Autors note: This is my first fanfic in english - EVER, So please... forgive me any grammar and spelling mistakes during this story. Please review if you'd like.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Other time… In the other place.**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

When girl asked this particular question, her shiny brown eyes was showing great concern and worry. She took lose strand of her hair and put it behind her ear.

"Yes Ann." Boy answered. „I have no other choice. This is something I must do."

He looked like any normal teenager in his years. He had short cut hair and plain skin carnation. He was quite tall, but it fit him very well. His intense blue eyes was full of warm and kindness.

"I still can't believe, that this is really happening." She whispered.

It was a silence for a couple of seconds.

"It must finally end. This time I can't and I won't runaway from this."

He came a little closer and warp her trembling body in the quieting and comforting hug.

"I promise I will be back. And you know that I'm not saying this only to demonstrate this faint line for The Terminator movie."

"You could've fool me, you know." She tease him a little, but than again she shudder.

"I won't allow myself to loose you, when I finally have you." He continue in his tender voice. "When I'm saying - Till we meet again – I really mean that."

"I'm holding you on this."

He pull out a little only to show her sly grin on his lips.

"See you in a bit."

He kissed her lightly, and step back about two meters. He closed his eyes for a second.

_"Est Mondo Shifto"_

After whispering this words, his eyes turned milky white.

Around his lonely figure was born the powerful air tube. This small tornado cowered him like a blanket and seconds later loud bang was heard. When the wind cool down there was no trace of this strange boy. All what's left was two footprints on the wet ground.

Girl named Ann was standing still and on her cheeks could be seen two streams of tears.

"Please come back soon to me" She said and after that she turn around and disappear in the surrounding night.

**X X X**

**Diagon Alley**

It was past midnight and Diagon Alley was completely deserted.

Earth tremors begin suddenly and without any warning.

At the start it looked like the earth just tremble a little. Bronze jingles hanging above stores doors, ring a little but it was so quiet that no one was awaken.

Seconds later small white thunderbolt torn apart the silent air and from created in this way hole jumped single figure.

It was the same boy who couple minutes ago was talking with Ann in totally different place.

He stood up and in one swift move he brushed dust of his trousers.

He looked around and his gaze stops on the hotel sign not to far from his current position.

He smiled a little after reading it.

"Under Bouncing Pony" He muttered to himself. "I guess it's better than nothing"

He stretched hard himself till his bones crack.

"Okey. Phase one completed.. I'm where I wanted to be. Now it's time for the phase two.. which is… camouflage a little and wait for the letter from Hogwarts."

He put his palms together like for the prayer. He spoke quietly masking spell and waited a moment until his whole body flashed a golden light.

He opened his eyes.

"One gone, one more to go"

By the corner of his eye he saw a street rat running thru the alley. Quickly extended his arm in it's direction.

_"Accio rat"_

Helpless animal floated in the air and boy grab him swiftly by the tail. He waited a couple of seconds and released rodent. He sighs hard.

"Phase two – Using magic by the unidentified wizard in school age – completed"

Whistling some cherry melody he walks to the inn. But before he enter the building he bend down and grab from the street pile of gravel. Keeping it on his open hand he muttered.

_"Metamorfa gelleo"_

He smiled when tiny stones transfigured to the golden galleons. He put them in his pocket and enter the inn. After renting single room from grumpy old receptionist, and doesn't caring

about curios glances from hotel guests, he quickly headed to place of his accommodation.

Old rusty bed creaked under his body and comfortable and warm bedclothes was welcoming him to rest. Unfortunately, despite of his tiredness he couldn't let himself drift to sleep.

He has one more thing to do.

Finally, after almost twenty minutes, he heard delicate tapping in his window. He get up, opened it, letting inside big gray owl with the letter attached to her leg. When he took the piece of paper wise animal flew away.

Boy broke a seal with big letter "H" on it and read what was inside.

He frown with disgust when he saw to WHO the letter was addressed, but after a moment he shrug it of and with great attention read whole letter.

**_To:_**

**_Mr Thomas Augustus Riddle_**

**_Room Number 4, " Under Bouncing Pony Inn", Diagon Alley_**

**_From:_**

**_Witchcraft Scholl of Magic and Wizardry in Hogwarts_**

**_Dear Mister Riddle._**

**_In case of your first registered using of magic, I'd like to inform you that you were accepted to the Witchcraft School of Wizards and Wizardry in Hogwarts._**

**_I had to inform you also that Ministry of Magic not having any information about yourself and from where you came, caste on you Identification Charm. From this charm school gained information about your personalizes._**

**_Because of your age (16 years), you will be added to the Sixth Year of our school. I'm afraid it will be including passing exams for the years which passed by as quickly as possible. Time of this tests will be announced after your arriving._**

**_List of books needed for your sixth year classes is listed below._**

**_Sincerely_**

**_Minerwa McGonagall_**

**_Headmistress Of Hogwarts Witchcraft School of Wizards and Wizardry_**

The boy named Tom Riddle carefully fold the letter and put it in his pocket. He smiled a little.

"I've made it" He said to the empty room. "Now I have to wait till my target reveal himself. And when it happens… he will regret that he was born."

He laid on hotel bed and close his eyes.

After couple of seconds he was deep in a sleep.

**X X X**

"HE'S HIS SON??? HOW THIS IS POSSIBLE ALBUS??? HOW???"

Potions professor Severus Snape was walking fractionally in the Head Master office almost like his boots was on fire. His long black cloak was whirling violently.

"Calm down Severus and please sit down" Quiet voice of Dumbledore was heard in the room. "Your nervous moves make my head a little dizzy."

Snape complied and sit in one of the chairs standing in front of the Headmaster desk. At his left side, on the other chair was sitting professor McGonagall. She also looked slightly nervous.

"You want me to calm down Albus?" Master of Potions hissed. "Like we don't have enough problems with one You-Kow-Who… and now we have another one!"

Headmaster didn't answer deep in his own thoughts.

"This is his son!" Barked Snape. "Ministry Identification Charms can not be fooled. He comes out suddenly from nowhere, and more of that… we have to accept him to Hogwarts. That is the law. How it is possible, that no one knew about his existence over sixteen years? Why he decided to reveal himself, by using one of the most simple charms?"

Voice of the old Transfiguraton professor was also full of worry.

"Albus. We have absolutely no idea who really is this boy or what power he posses. We don't know how he want to use it… WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!! Ministry Charm didn't give us any details. We've only got his name, age and couple not important facts like weight, height, hair and eyes color. But blood identification states that this boy is Tom Riddle son. THIS TOM RIDDLE!!! On Merlin's beard!!! He even was named after his father."

Ther was a couple seconds of silence.

"And what about a mother?" Asked Snape.

McGonnagall shake her head.

"This case is another problem. Some powerful spell is blocking this particular information. Ministry tried everything brake it but not succeed."

"You see!" Said Snape to quiet Dumbledore. "Stairs is already started. Albus, we can not allow to bring son of Tom Riddle to Hogwarts. Can you imagine reaction of the pupils and rest of the teachers? It will be total chaos."

After a moment Dumbledore said in his low calming voice.

"You forget about one important thing my dear friends. This Tom Riddle… whoever he is… whoever son he isn't… he's just a young boy. Boy, to whom we have an obligation to teach him just like every other student in this school. Our main responsibility is to give him opportunity to learn…. Not to relocate sins of father to his son."

"But You-Kow-Who…"

"Voldemort, ma dearest friends… you should get used to speak his name long time ago… definitely will by planning something about this boy. And our mission is to prevent this."

Snape shook his head.

"I can't agree with you Albus. I'm really sorry, but I still thinks that this boy is a threat."

Professor McGonnagall also didn't have her most happy face.

"Something tells me, that this year will by worst of all we ever faced."

Dumbledore slowly nod his head.

"You are probably right Minerwa, but right now it isn't what worries me the most.

"So… what is it?"

Headmaster hesitate a little.

"I wonder… how will Harry Potter react for the information, that his new school colleague is

son of the man who murdered his parents?"

Dead silence which steps after his question was enough answer.

**X X X**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter One: Learning to live

**Autor's note: Hello everyone ;) Here's another chapter for you. Thank you for your first reviews. :) I hope you would also like rest of story. ****Once again sorry for any grammar mistakes which may be found in the text. Like i said before english isn't my native language. So please be gentle :)**

**For disclamer, piaring and summary --> check Prologue :D TXH**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Peviously:_

_Headmaster hesitate a little. _

_"I wonder… how will Harry Potter react for the information, that his new school colleague is son of the man who murdered his parents?" _

_Dead silence which steps after his question was enough answer._

**XXX**

Dark Lord was sitting in his chair when strange feeling came straight thru him. He waited a couple of seconds to recognize it. His bloody red eyes flashed when he finally made it. Slow, devious smile appeared on his face.

He took the deep breath and hissed.

"My blood came to this world today." He laid his right hand on the head of giant snake laying by his feet.

"Yes Nagini," he whispered. "I don't know how… but I can sense the living force of my bastard."

Giant snake stretched in delight under his masters touch.

"Indeed my faithful friend," Voldemort mused. "I also think that this situation could be quite useful."

Mad laugh broke from Dark Lords throat and echoed thru the walls of his castle.

**XXX**

On his hotel bed Tom woke up suddenly and with a harsh whisper of pain he hide face into his hands. For a moment he was massaging his temples waiting till burning pain walk away. Couple seconds later his pain subsidized and boy visibly relaxed.

When he raise his head... in his eyes could be seen pure content and satisfaction.

"So he knows now," he said to the empty room.

His lips twist a little in a smallest of smiles.

"So…" he laid himself again on the bed. "The GAME has just begun."

**XXX **

Harry Potter woke up suddenly and gently touched pulsing scar on his forehead. He shoot a quick glance for one of his best friends sleeping couple meters from him. Ron Wesley was snoring quite loud and Harrybreathed a sigh of relief.

Trying to be as noiseless as possible, The Boy Who Lived get up from his bed. He took one of his flannel shirts and quietly close the door behind him.

Everyone in The Burrow was apparently sleeping, so without any disturbance Harry walk thru salon and kitchen until he was standing outside. Fresh breeze of wind was cooling his disturbed thoughts.

He sighed tiredly and sat down on one of stone steps leading to The Burrow.

Deep in his thoughts he jumped suddenly when he felt familiar touch on his arm.

"For Merlin sake!" He shouted quietly. "You want to give me a stroke Herms?"

His other best friend Hermione Granger smiled and quickly sat on the step close to him.

"I was talking to you for a last minute, but apparently you were somewhere else," she said.

Harry shook his head.

"Yeah… you're right. I've got something on my mind."

"I gather that."

Harry watched her with the question in his eyes.

"By the way… why aren't you sleeping?"

"I could ask you same thing."

Boy didn't answer and turn his head to watch surrounding night.

"You had another nightmare?" Her question hang between them.

In every other moment Harry would try to play down such question. But today, since he came to The Burrow three weeks ago to spend with Wesley's traditional end of holidays, he knew, that he can't hide his bad dreams anymore.

When he arrived, Hermione was already here. Molly Wesley invited her and she gladly accept her kindly offer. Everybody knew that Hogwarts Trio felt best in it's own presence.

Harry's nightmares started since the day when he came back to Dursleys for another holiday break. For a couple of days he was thinking that he would gone mad, and only his stubbornness and rage was holding him back.

Suffering and pain was his companions for all the tome he spent in his aunt's house. He walked like a madman and literally he was disappearing in front of everyone eyes.

Practically he didn't eat and it wasn't because of that Dursleys didn't feed him. Oh no… after Orders warning on the train station, they treat him much better. But they also tried to ignore the boy who was living with them.

It suited Harry very well.

Whoever would thought that boy was dreaming different nightmares every day, would made a biggest mistake in his life.

Every night… every time he closed his eyes… there was only one particular dream. …

Department of Mysteries…

Belatrix Lastragne...

Sirius Black...

Veil… …

It was one of the most horrid dreams…

But unfortunately…

This one was true....

Sirius… dear Sirius.

The last person close related enough to be Harry's family. The one and only person who… Harry wouldn't allow himself to thought that thought.

His godfather… his friend… man, thank to who, for a first time in his life Harry was looking forward to his future.

He who…

…

AND NOW HE WAS DEAD.

BECAUSE OF HIM.

Every time, he woke up with a scream and curl into a ball on his small bed where he shivered like a small child.

No one knew about it. No one had any right to know about it.

That's why he allowed himself for this moments of weakness only when he was alone.

Dursleys didn't care about him and he was thankful for this. But when it comes to his friends… he simply didn't want their pity and sympathy. He didn't want them to worry about him. He told himself that they suffered enough because of him. He didn't want to be anyone's burden anymore, so slowly he was building around himself invisible wall, from behind nothing could pass thru.

When he arrived to The Burrow, his friends almost didn't recognize him.

Former cheerful Harry was gone, and his place took another one, gaunt boy with eyes full of despair.

The boy, who of course, participated in conversations… flew his broom the same as always… who smiled a little, when one of the Wesley Twins did something incredibly crazy… who obediently was eating every kind of food what Ms Wesley was giving to him telling he's to skinny… who, like in the past, lose every time his game of Wizard Chess to his friend Ron… who kindly and always with great politeness was saying – "Thank you for your concern, but I'm feelingmuch better now" – every time someone asked him is he all right.

But all his behavior…

All this words…

Was just a simple mask. …

His smile never reached his eyes.

…

Ron sensed, that his best friend is far from sharing any of his feelings, so that he didn't push.

He was waiting for a moment when Harry talk to him in his own free will. As his room mate, he heard like he was turning and tossing in his bed when he was dreaming another horrid dream.

But he was helpless.

He couldn't do anything to prevent this. There was left only one option and a red headed boy swear to himself that when the time will come, he will be right by the side of his best friend.

…

Completely different case was when it comes to Hermione.

From the same moment when Harry enter The Burrow this girl was always near him.

Frist she wasterrified by his looks and behavior, but shequickly puzzled out why he was acting this way towards everybody.

She knew he was trying protect them from, what he was thinking, **his bad influence**.

But Hermione wasn't the easiest person in the world to push out.

To his great irritation she decided not to draw any attention for any delicate or less delicate allusions, that he wants to be alone. As the matter of fact, she was doing everything to make him busy. Her plan was quite simple and she was executing it point by point to pull out him from his trance.

From the start of course, her efforts was bringing effect similar like talking to wall.

Harry politely nodded his head, agreed with everything what she was saying and doing, and even with fake interest started doing his homework which was given by Hogwarts professors on their holiday.

His façade of silent acceptation **WAS SIMPLY DRIVING HER MAD**.

It wasn't Harry who she knew and who was her best friend.

It wasn't Harry who's internal force was bringing to him everyone.

It wasn't Harry at all…

This Harry Potter was simple the shadow of the old one.

She needed something, what could bring down this wall surrounding him.

**And taking Merlin for her witness she found the way.**

She starts talking about his godfather, week after he enter The Burrow.

…

There was one and only taboo in Wesleys home this summer.

It was the subject of Sirius.

No one talked about him to Harry, didn't spoke his name near the boy, no one was asking what really happened in The Department Of Mysteries (and this ones who knew kept their mouth shut).

Sirius subject was untouchable and no one in his right mind didn't dare to mention him to seemingly reconciled with his death Harry.

Well…

Hermione always thought that she inherited some crazy genes from one o her uncles (on her mothers side), who spend half of his adult life in psychiatric ward thinking that he was ostrich.

When one day, on her walk with Harry, she mentioned Sirius for the first time, he didn't spoke to her for all next week.

Someone standing hard on the ground would gave up immediately after receiving such response and tried to wait until the storm pass by.

Hmmm… like I mentioned it before we are taking here about **HERMIONE GRANGER**.

Describing this girl asmost stubborn and persistent witch on the planet… would be just simple understatement of the year.

In next days Hermione skillfully put forbidden subject to their talks in most delicate and careful way, and it was happening only when they were alone.

It wasn't in any way impudent and noisy. It was just a simplest memories about a man who was someone very special for very lonely boy.

Slowly, word after word, memory by memory… Hermione was showing Harry again picture of a man who was Sirius Black.

The man who was giving all himself to his friends.

The man for whom there wasn't any sacrifice he wouldn't made to protect the one's he loved.

It was the tale of the tales.

She was talking to him about the courage… loyalty… honor… and love.

She reminiscence about faith and friendship which goes beyond comprehensions.

She talked about bonds between certain people so strong, that simply indestructible.

She was talking about feelings which even death couldn't surpass.

Slowly and inevitably Hermione Granger was bringing back a memory of a man for whom Harry should miss and mourn… but also a man who wouldn'twant, that because, of him his dearest godson would be closed for the surrounding world.

…

And that's how… step by step… day by day… Sirius Black become once again part of Harry Potter's heart.

The one of most precious parts.

And the memory of him was carefully stored in boy's mind but not in the way which dear Padfoot wouldn't praise.

…

And then… one day… life returned once again to the eyes of Harry Potter.

…

All this was because of young girl with bushy hair. In her arms Harry Potter cried for the first time since Sirius death.

It happened one of the August nights on the shore of lake not far away from The Burrow. Silver shine of the Moon was gently caressing two teenagers holding each other like there was no other world beside them. She was with him whispering calming nonsense's to his ear and holding tightly his trembling body.

This exact day sunrise found boy and girl sitting and holding their hands on the shore of lake. The two had red eyes and traces of tears on their cheeks, but their hearts was much lighter from fears and worries.

From that moment Harry and Hermione was bonded by chains of friendship stronger from any magic which existed in the world.

Nothing… absolutely nothing… could brake them now.

…

They also starts to talkto each other.

But not in the way – "Hey, what's new in Daily Prophet?" – but **TALK** in deepest and most caring understanding.

He told her about his greatest fears and about things making him happy. About his parents, Srius, magic… even Dursleys. He told her things, which he never told anyone before. He wasn't ashamed of his thoughts and desires knowing that, even in most hopeless situation he will find in her support, reliance and help.

She on the other hand was repaying him with stories of her childhood, about her parents and what she is searching in her life. She was also talking about Voldemort (yes… she finally learn to say his name withoutflinching) and she was doing this with all disdain she could manage. She didn't hide from him her mistakes which happened in her young life and with warm smile she was listening how he, in his careful voice, tried to help her when she asked for it.

He was all for her… and she was all for him.

They didn't know how they can name their new intimacy, so they thought, that it's just another step in their amazing friendship.

…

And that's why, this particular night, Harry smiled with gratitude when he heard her voice.

"You had a nightmare again?" She asked again with worry. "Voldemort?"

He nod his head.

"Yes… but this time it was something different."

"Why?"

He was watching her for a moment before he answered.

"Something surprised him."

Her eyes wide a little.

"What are you saying?" She couldn't believed.

"He get sort of a message… I have no idea what is it, but I'm sure he was surprised. I felt his emotions just before he hide it. First it was disbelief… then curiosity… and in the end strange joy followed by viciousness."

"How strange it was?"

"I can't really can put the finger on it… don't know… like about accepting a challenge... or something like that."

She was quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Anything else?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "My scar was burning so I woke up."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"Sorry, but I don't. Either way… I'm sure we will found out itsooner or later."

Two teenagers were quieted for a couple of minutes. The uneasy silence was broken by Hermione.

"Let's forget it for now," she smiled. "We've got big day tomorrow."

He nodded.

"Yes we have."

"We're starting our sixth year in Hogwarts."

"Unbelievable," he sighed. "I fell like I was swimming in a boat with other firs years just yesterday."

She gently took his hand in hers.

"Quite piece of time, don't you agree?" She asked.

"True," he said. "But like Sirius would say – **I think it's only the beginning**."

She laughed quietly.

"Only remember Mister Potter. In this year there will be no wandering in the halls after curfew. I'm still a prefect and I don't want to take any points from Gryffindor House."

Harry's eyes flashed with playful challenge.

"Well… I think, I'll manage to trick you in some way."

"Oh no Potter!!! You're going down!!!"

Two best friends explode with laughter.

**XXX**

_to be contiuned..._


	3. Chapter Two: New Guy

**Autors note: **

**Thank you for your kind revievs. I'm glad that you are finding this story interesting. I will update soon. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Finally the first day of school approached. It was a day when trio of best friends went to Hogwarts for their sixth year.

Hermione was escorted to the platform 9 ¾ by her parents who came this day to The Burrow.

Ron with his younger sister Ginny came with their mother Molly, but this time their father couldn't make it. He was called to the Ministry of Magic with some great urgency.

After saying final goodbyes to her mother Ginny let to sit with her friends from fifth year. Ron, Harry and Hermione found an empty compartment and sat in it.

When Ron and Hermione started bickering about something trivial, Harry found himself deep in thought. He felt very strange with it but he catch himself on one thing. Every time he looked or talked to Hermione, he starts to notice things which he never noticed before.

And it was confusing him greatly.

For example… he saw that, when she smiles her eyes was exploding with pure joy and content… or when she was biting her bottom lip while she was thinking intensive about something… or that he could easily found out what she was feeling simply by looking at her face… how she plays a single strand of her hair when she was fascinated reading new book.

He knew when whenever she was happy or irritated.

He wasn't sure what to think about his new thoughts, so he brought them on his obvious care about one of his best friends safety. But in the truth, he was simply afraid of deeper analysis. Hefelt that if he thought more about it... his conclusions would be quite surprising.

…

Harry shook his head and join to his friends conversation.

…

Minutes remaining to the departure was passing by really fast and eventually with a loud whistle Hogwart Express moved spreading white clouds of stem from the chimney.

Couple minutes later door of their compartment flew open and single boy came in. The Trio looked at him with curiosity because they no one of them saw him never before.

Each one reacted differently to this sudden meeting than the other.

Ron cast him a quick glance. He noticed that new guy was wearing simple muggle clothes. He also had a dark blue backpack with apparently everything he needed to have. Instinctively Ron sensed that their new companion is rather nice person and not another incarnation of Draco-Bloody-Malfoy.

Harry was simply curious. He usually recognized faces of Hogwarts students but this time he had no idea who he was, tough he seemed some kind strangely familiar. He looked like he was in the same age as Harry so should be in one of Hogwarts Houses – Gryffindor, Ravencalw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Should be… that was a right phrase, because Harry was one hundred percent sure, that he never met him before. More of that… in posture and demeanor was something he couldn't put his finger on.

Something familiar.

Something worrying.

Harry nodded his head in small greeting waiting for him to speak.

…

But the most shocked by this new guy was Hermione. When she only heard door opening her full of curiosity eyesight was replaced by shock and disbelief.

His eyes. This blue penetrating gaze. Calm and extremely caution in that same moment. With strange warning but also full of calmness directed to whole trio.

"No!" she argued with herself. "How in a world some strange boy could look at them (even for a second) in that particular way? I simply must be seeing things."

…

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him with great interest.

"Hello everyone," with a small smile young Tom Riddle welcomed the Trio. "Do you mind if I'll join you?"

Ron quickly nod and wave his hand inviting him in.

"Sure, we've got lots of room. Please come in."

Boy took off his backpack and in one swift move he throw it on the place for luggage. When he sat down he extended his hand to Ron.

"Thanks," he said. "It's really hard to find any free space here. My name is Tom."

"Hi. I'm Ron and this is Hermione and Harry."

Red headed boy shook his hand. Harry and Hermione did that same but with a little bit more of reserve. They couldn't explain it but this boy seemed much more different than them.

Tom leaned against train seat and cast a friendly glance to trio.

"You are all sixth tears?" He asked.

Harry nod and point at his friends.

"Yes, we're all in that same year."

Tom smiled warmly.

"It looks like I'll be also with you."

Surprised Hermione opened her mouth for the first time.

"I don't think I saw you in Hogwarts last year?"

"It's because I wasn't there than," ha stated calmly. "This is my first visit in magic school but because of my age I was added straight to sixth year."

Friends looked at themselves in wonder.

"You weren't in any Magic School before? Never?" Asked Hermione.

Tom shook his head.

"Never ever," he answered. "This year, for the first time I received letter from Hogwarts. Honestly I was simply shocked about this. I haven't got any idea about such thing like Wizards Community. In my letter was info about additional exams which I have to past early this year."

"So you're practically a Muggle?" Asked him Rom.

Tom laughed quietly.

"In the fact you can really say that. I'm deeply bonded with the muggle world and it's little tough for me to get used to rules of this reality."

"Did you try any magic before?"

"Yeah… I've tried some magic on my own account for a couple of years."

"Than, how it is possible that you didn't get Ministry of Magic attention?" Asked Harry.

Young Riddle smiled mysteriously.

"Well… you can say that… my magic is a little bit different of yours. At least that's what it looks like from what I already gathered."

"How this could be different?" Didn't understand Ron.

"I'm sure you will notice this during this school year."

Tom changed the subject and after a moment four teenagers was speaking friendly. Harry, Ron and Hermione was surprised how quickly they were found on the common ground with this boy. It seamed like they knew each other couple of years not minutes.

Their discussion about what is possessing greater magical power: dragon scale, phoenix feather or hair of unicorn, was interrupted by familiar figure of slender blond boy.

Draco Malfoy and his two bodyguards Crabe and Goyle, enter their compartment with the smirks of superiority on their lips.

Malfoy simply ignored Tom who was sitting near the door and focused on the three friends. This trio was his favorite subject of insulting and taunting during their Hogwarts Years.

"Well… well.. well…" He said viciously. "What do we have here? Potty, Muddy and Weasel. So once again you're planning to honor us by your pathetic presence? How nice?"

Ron redden visibly and tried hard to keep his cool.

"Malfoy. What an unpleasant surprise," he spit. "I'm wondering from which hole you have crawled back. Maybe from the dirt toad pit? I think such place quite fits you."

Draco cast him a venomous glance, but his all attention direct to sitting Hermione.

"Granger?" He faked his surprise. "How's your health lately? Good? Okay, so enjoy it for now. Because The Dark Master is in his full power this days and I hope that he will quickly clean the world from all those pathetic mudbloods like you."

Agitated girl tried to said something but Harry was faster. He jumped from his seat and with pale of fury face hissed thru his clamped lips.

"Apologize her Malfoy or else you will regret this."

Draco laughed with malice.

"You're serious Potter? Because I don't think that brainless ape can do anything. Lok what I learned during the holidays."

Before anyone reacted he took out his wand and pointed it directly to Harry.

"_Transmutus apeus" _

Green lightning bolted from the tip of his wand and…

Words died in the Malfoy's throat when he was looking in shock at something what seemed to be impossible. Best friends trio also couldn't believe that this is happening.

Everyone was watching in awe at Malfoy's charm which was levitating in place after encountering very unusual barrier.

Charm in the form of ball of green light was twirling in the air two inches from Tom Riddle's hand, which he placed on the path of Malfoy's curse protecting Harry from getting hurt.

Surprised Draco blinked his eyelids for this freak event and for the firs time he concentrate on the fourth passenger of this compartment.

"Wha… what the hell is going on?"

Tom looked at him coldly.

"Simple restraining spell. Is it so hard to understand?"

"B… but… without a wand?" He sputtered heavily.

"Lot's of things can be done in that way."

Eyes of the blond Slytherin flashed with anger.

"Who the hell are you?"

Tom looked at him with disdain.

"I'm someone who really hate the world – mudblood," he answered warningly. "You see… my mother parents was also full-blooded muggles. So with your slimy pun you insulted not only Hermione but also my mother. And such offence can't let be passed."

Tom noted with satisfaction uncertainty on his opponent face and quickly said a counter course.

"_Returno magico."_

Levitating charm stirred suddenly and than hit in the full force directly to Malfoy. He had no chance to protect himself from this sudden attack.

Tom with Harry, Ron and Hermione burst with laughter, when on the spot when blonde Slytherin was before they saw a chimpanzee with Malfoy clothes on it. With Tom unusual intervention curse directed to Harry went back to it's creator.

Chimp shrieked and rushed out from the compartment. Just after were Crab and Goyle making stupid faces to each other.

Hermione was laughing so hard that tears came from her eyes. Harry and Ron also almost ended on the floor.

"Did you saw his face?"

"I can't believe it…"

"Malfoy The Chimp"

"Yeah… The Chimp Champ…"

"Did you noticed that the monkey was all blonde?"

"How'd you do this?"

This last question was asked by Hermione to amused Tom. After a moment when they all calm down a little bit, he answered lightly.

"This restraining spell? Let's just say it came form the necessity. It's quite useful with lots of similar situations."

"So you are an off-wander, am I right?" She asked him her voice little tensed.

He nod.

"Yes. You are right."

"It is quite advanced magic."

"Supposedly, but I was always learning such only."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I always thought, that magic without a wand requires more of exercises and auto controlling. In my opinion… hard work from the start pays off very well."

Hermione was simply speechless for a moment. That was how she always looked at learning magic. That's why she was spending so much of her free time taking lots of new courses and learning new stuff.

"It's very wise statement," she said amazed.

"Thanks. I'm glad that you like it."

She noticed a playful shine in his eye.

"So how long Malfoy will be under this curse?" Asked Ron.

Tom shrugged.

"The same amount of time it supposed to last on Harry. So better for him, that she was only trying to show off. If not… well… Slytherin would gain a new colleague.

"How do you know that Malfoy is in Slytherin?"

"When I was getting on the train I've heard him talking with one of his friends."

"Oh… when it comes to Hogwarts Houses," said Ron. "o which one you'd like to belong?"

Tom pretended that he was thinking about it.

"I never really thought about it before," he stated. "As the matter of fact wherever I would be… it will be all right. Except… maybe Slytherin, after what I did to their blond pupil."

"You've got that right man," Ron snickered.

"And you are in which house?" Tom asked.

"Gryffindor, of course!" Hermione stated proudly. "It's the best house in whole Hogwarts."

Harry and Ron nodded their heads in agreement.

"So who knows," Tom smiled. "Maybe I will be lucky?"

"I would be quite cool Tom," said Harry. "Really cool."

Four teenagers kept talking while Hogwarts Express was approaching their School.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter Three: Autonomous

﻿ 

**Autor's note: Hello everyone and HAPPY NEW YEAR;)This is another short chapter for you. Next one will be posted tommorow. One more thing... I'm very sorry but I don't speek "hagridish" :) I can't write it so in my story Hagrid speeks like any normal person. SS**

**Once again sorry for any grammar mistakes which may be found in the text.Polish :) Be gentle :)**

**Thank youfor your reviews. You are simply the best :)**

**For disclamer, piaring and summary -- check Prologue :D TXH**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

When the train arrived to Hogwarts Station all students left their compartments leavings their trunks behind. They knew that house elves will transfer them to their dorms.

To Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tom was coming huge bearded man. First year students was quickly walking out of his way. When he stops in front of friends he smiled widely.

"Harry! It's good to see you again. Ron! Hermione! It's great to see you all!"

Trio huged him.

"Hello Hagrid. We've missed you a lot."

"And of course I missed you too."

Hermione pointed Tom who was standing little behind.

"Hagrid, meet Tom. This is his first time in Hogwarts, but he will be I our year."

Forrest keeper shake boys hand and looked at him closely.

"Damn boy! You remind me of someone. Do we ever meet before?"

"I'm afraid not," Tom smiled. "I'm sure I would definitely remember it."

Rebus burst in laugh.

"Sure you would. Sorry for that. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you Hagrid. I'm happy to bee here too."

Half giant turned around and talk to surrounding him crowd.

"Attention first years! You are coming with me to boats. Rest of you take carriages and drive to the castle. The feast is waiting."

Drive on the horseless carriages was quite fast and soon everyone was in the Great Hall. Then professor McGonagall brought the Sorting Hat and a sorting ceremony has begun.

Every time when Sorting Hat shouted name of Hogwart House from another students head there was lots of cheering and clapping from students.

"Ravenclaw," Hat shouted and students welcomed their new colleague.

Exhilarated boy quickly took his seat at Ravenclaw table. He was the last one from this year first years but to students surprise old transfiguration professor didn't took Sorting Hat from it's place yet.

Three friends looked at themselves in understanding. They already knew what will happen next.

Murmur of whispers floated thru the Great Hall, but died suddenly when The Headmaster of Hogwarts – Albus Dumbledore rise from his seat.

Harry looked questiongly at Hermione and she repaid him with that same. They both noticed strange seriousness at Headmasters face.

"Although all first years was sorted there is one more person left for this privilege," he said slowly. "Come in boy."

From one of side doors Tom entered The Great Hall. Friends saw him immediately and waved at him cheerfully.

Suddenly local color changed into strange tension.

Hermione with disbelief gazed at sitting behind their table Hogwarts Professors. Their faces was full of concern and insecurities.

"What the hell is going on here?" She thought. "Why all teachers are looking at this boy like he would curse them right now?"

"It must be something about Tom," Harry's mind was trying to understand such odd behavior. "But why? What is happening?"

He forced himself to listen what Dumbledore was talking about.

"Your new colleague will be assign to sixth year, because lately he had his sixteenth birthday. He did not attended to any other Magic and Wizardry School but... like you'll soon notice... he is talented and very gifted young wizard."

Tom stand quietly and looked at intrigued faces of Hogwarts students. When he met hateful gaze of Draco Malfoy he smirked a little. When his look stopped on at Gryffindor table his eyes flash with something unreadable but soon he got all his attention back to Dumbledore.

Headmaster pointed him a lonely chair in the middle of Great Hall.

Tom sat down and McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on his head.

Harry felt like the time slowed down because Magical hat was dead silent for a couple of long minutes.

Suddenly something unbelievable happened.

Sorting Hat floated from the boy's head, flew straight to the hands of surprised headmistress and shouted really loud.

"AUTONOMOUS!!!"

Tom shook his head with slight grin and not caring about stunned looks of Hogwarts students stood up and turned to teachers table.

Whispers erupted behind his back.

"Autonomous?"

"How this is possible?"

"Who is he?"

"I can't believe it!"

"Hey! Look at professors faces..."

Puzzled Harry lean slightly to his best friends ear.

"What means – AUTONOMOUS?"

Hermione shook her head with disbelief.

"Autonomous means, that he posses same amount of skills from each Hogwarts Houses. That's why Sorting Hat couldn't decide to put him in one. It's incredibly rare event. According to "Hogwarts: A History" last time it happened over two hundred years ago. Person with skills of all four houses has amazing potential and also can gain gigantic magic power."

"What will happen now?" Asked Ron.

"Most probably professors allow him to choose house by himself. At least it was like that before."

Once again they concentrated their looks on Dumbledore.

"The Sorting Hat couldn't make a choice, so like an old tradition tells it is up to you my boy to decide a member of which house you want to be. Choose now: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

Tom was silent only for a minute and after that he bowed a little.

"I choose Gryffindor, Headmaster."

Collective puff came from professors table. Shock shown on their faces was apparent.

Dumbledore nodded.

"You have choose your house... GRYFFINDOR!!!"

His last word he shouted loudly in his imitation of Sorting Hat voice. Cheers coming from Gryffindor table was deafening.

Tom sat at Gryffindor table. With strange coincidence he was sitting just opposite Harry and Hermione.

Although every Griffons was incredibly curious about their new mate they have to surpass it a little because Dumbledore starts his every year speech.

"Like any other year I need to remind you all about our main rules. Dark forest is strictly forbidden for everyone, without any exceptions. Also wandering at school halls after curfew will be punished by reducing house points and detention. Also with increasing activity of You-Know-Who and Deatheaters it is forbidden leaving school grounds without informing head of your house or prefects," warm smile appeared on his lips. "That will be all. It's time for your long waited feast. Tuck in!"

When he clapped his hands plates fills up with various kinds of food. Everyone started eat.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Tom!" Harry was the first one who spoke.

"Exactly," Hermione agreed. "It's the best house in whole school."

Boy nodded slowly.

"Thanks. I'm sure it will be great."

Ron bit a piece of chicken.

"What happened with this sorting? First time in my life I saw something like that. How this is possible?"

"Beats me," he said. "Something must started it?"

Harry looked at him curiously.

"Right. But it's not everything."

"What do you have in mind?"

The Boy Who Lived was quiet for a moment.

"You can say I'm crazy, but..."

"What?" Asked intrigued Ron.

"Professors reaction on your arrival Tom was something really strange."

Hermione blinked.

"And I thought that I was imagining things but I saw that too. They seemed seriously disturbed."

"Even Dumbledore was concerned."

"Exactly."

Tom nodded with consideration.

"You are not mistaken," he said calmly. "I'm sure that professors are seriously troubled."

The trio watched him intensely.

"But why?" Harry asked. "What did you do to make them that uncomfortable?"

Tom didn't answer right away. He looked at Harry with caution wandering about something. In the end it looked like he decided about something very important.

He looked straight into Harry's eyes.

"It must have something to do with the fact whomy father is."

For a couple agonizing second there was no tiniest voice at Gryffindor table. It was Hermione who first broke it.

"With your father?" She asked carefully. "Than who is your father?You've never told us what's your family name?"

Boy smiled sadly, his eyes never leaving Harry Potter's face.

He sighed and when he finally spoke his voice was cold as a steel.

"My name is Riddle. Thomas Augustus Riddle."

Silence which fall after his words at the Gryffindor table was absolute.

* * *

_to be contiuned..._


	5. Chapter Four: Every action

**Autor's note: Another chapter... and I think a very confusing one. But don't worry... much :). Everything will be explained in time. My firends are asking me... "What the hell I'm doing?" ;) Hehehe! Not a chance! I'm not telling! i hpe you will all enjoy this chapter. I'll update soon. Bye! ;)))**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was Ron who first broke the silence.

"Wait, wait, wait… Once again please. Your family name is Riddle?"

Tom looked at him calmly.

"That's what I said."

"Tom Riddle?"

"Yes."

"And… you've got your name after someone special?"

"Yes. My father."

Students sitting at the table took really sharp breath. With great hesitation Ron asked another question.

"Your fathers name is also Tom Riddle?"

Boy nodded his head and Ron's eyes gone wide.

"Is… Is he… if…" He stammered. "Is he **T-H-A-T** Tom Riddle?"

Before he answered he looked intensely at Gryffindor students faces. They were showing pure shock and distrust, on the others was fear and terror.

Disbelief on Ron's face was apparent. Hermione looked at Tom with suspicion and insecurities.

Only one man at the Gryffindor table was looking at Tom witch pure unconcealed fury.

It was Harry Potter.

That's why, answering the question young Riddle turned directly to Harry.

"Yeah… exactly **THAT** Tom Riddle is my father."

For a moment no one could say a word. Than…

"If it is a joke," Harry saidangrily. "It is a really bad one."

Tom calmly bared his look.

"I don't have any reason to joke about it?"

Black haired boy clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles become white.

"Voldemort is your father?"

Surpassed shouts born after hearing forbidden name. It flew like a lightning thru great Hall even if it wasn't spoken out loud. Dead silence fall upon everyone.

Tom's face was like a stone. Young cheerful boy disappeared somewhere and his place took one with unreadable expression.

"Yes. He is."

Harry stood up suddenly. His green eyes was blazing with fire.

"He killed my parents," he hissed thru his clenched throat.

Young Riddle nodded slowly.

"He killed many children parents… yours also.

Harry's whole body was shaking violently. Frightened Hermione was a looking at him with great concern. This whole situation was simply a nightmare.

Blazing green eyes once again met calm blue ones.

This silent duel was telling more than thousand words. Many students shivered when they saw a look of pure hatred and disdain coming from the eyes of The Boy Who Lived.

"Stay away from me Riddle," Harry hissed. "This is my first and final warning."

After that Harry turned around and walked out of Great Hall. Ron and Hermione casting one last glance at Tom run after him.

When the trio disappeared behind doors, Tom took a deep breath looked shortly at shocked faces of Hogwarts students and professors.

He smiled warmly and lifted his cup with pumpkin juice in the mocking salute.

"So… after this official introduction I wish you all a pleasant meal."

After that he starts eating. Small grin didn't left his face even for a second.

In all Great Hall you would hear a pin dropping from a table.

Silence was deafening.

**XXX **

"Harry!"

"Harry!!"

"**HARRY!!!**"

Boy Who Lived heard Hermione voice coming from behind buthe was walking forward angrily. It was until her small hand stopped him in place. He turned around to her with raging fury.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted.

"NO!"

"Herm…"

"Calm down mate. Please."

"Don't interfere Ron! Not now!"

"You have to calm down."

"Hermione! Do you know who he is?"

"Yes. I do."

"You do? You really do??? Ron! How about you?"

"Yeah mate… I know."

"NO!!! You don't!!! You both have no idea!!!"

"Harry… please…"

"**NO HERMIONE!!!** He is his son! He is Voldemort's son! He was sitting with me in the same compartment… he joked… he laughed… he was acting normal. Just like… it didn't matter at all. All of it… That he is… is… his…."

"Harry." He saw tears in her eyes.

"I can't Hermione!" He clutched his head in his hands. His watch his friends with helpless. "He knew perfectly who I was but didn't tell anything. He knew… that in his veins is floating blood of my parents murderer."

Bushy haired girls was crying on the sight of her best friends pain. She extended her hand trying to touch his cheek but he draw back shaking his head.

"No 'Mione… I don't need any consolation right now… What I want is… explanation. How the hell this…" He struggled to find the word. "...guy... arrived to Hogwarts?"

"Maybe I'll help you with that dear boy."

Friends turned around suddenly after hearing quiet voice coming from the back.

"Professor Dumbledore," whispered Hermione.

Agitated Harry stepped forward.

"What is going on here professor?"

Old wizard sooth his beard.

"Honestly saying Harry, I don't know precisely myself but I will try to explain it to you all the best I can. Please come with me to my office."

Soon friends found themselves in Headmasters office. Dumbledore showed them their chairs and after they sat down Harry looked at him crossly.

Old professor noticed his looked and grunted.

"Couple of days ago Ministry of Magic registered an strange abnormality. The source was using magic by underage person. Monitoring charm stated that it was unknown boy in your age. Maybe it wouldn't be anything more in this and ended with simple rules violation except one single thing."

"Which is?" Harry asked quietly.

"Monitoring charm didn't tell **WHO** is this boy and **WHER**E he came from. Procedure in such situations allows… of course with agreement of Ministry of Magic… using an Identification Charm. That's what happened.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore with concern.

"And that was Tom, am I right?"

Headmaster smiled and continued.

"You could imagine our shock, when returning charm stated, that this young boy is indeed – Thomas Augustus Riddle, unregistered, sixteen years old wizard. Simply we never knew about his existence."

"It's like he came from nowhere."

"Exactly Mr. Wesley. But more of that… Identification Charm came back to us very scattered. We don't knew why but it possessed one clear information. This information was about this boy's father."

"Voldemort," Harry hissed.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "Tom is Lord Voldemort's son."

There was a long silence after that.

"What about his mother?" Asked Hermione.

"We don't know that either. This particular information was someway erased from the charm. There is no doubt that someone had to interfere in it to block this from us and anyone else."

"Tom?"

"Maybe… or maybe not. But no matter what… sixteen years old Tom Riddle was automatically assigned to Witchcraft School of Magic and Wizardry in Hogwarts. You know perfectly well that magical world is acting first than asking the questions."

"Question asked by The Order Of Phoenix?"

"Yes Harry. Order has no equal in gaining even most secret information."

"So what Order know now Tom."

Dumbledore voice wad dead serious.

"Absolutely nothing."

"What? How… but you said…"

"Calm down Miss Granger. Maybe Order don't act very fast but very effectively. We have to wait a little while for final conclusions of our investigation."

Harry stand from his sit with agitation.

"Wait professor? WAIT? How you imagine this? Son of this murderer will be leraning in Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore looked at him seriously.

"Harry… this boy is not his father. He didn't answer for his crimes. Don't transfer sins of the father to his son. Maybe you could give him a chance to show his true self."

Disturbed by old wizard words Harry slumped back to his chair.

"Give him a chance professor? I don't know if I can," ha answered honestly. "He is a part of a man, who took from me everything what is important in my life. He is a son of a man who… continuously wants my death and the death of the people who I love.

After hearing his last word Hermione shivered strangely but no one noticed it beside Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled a little but he left it without any comment.

His lookreturned to Harry.

"I perfectly understand what you have in mind dear boy."

"For this moment I have no reason to think that Tom is different than his father. How do you think what he will choose: helping us or helping him," he almost spit his last word.

"I don't know what to answer you Harry."

"So do I sir. Giving someone a trust need some time and full faith in a person. It's very delicate process especially in times like today. My parents also trusted someone with their lives but… he betrayed them. Peter Petrigrew caused their death because they thought they can trust him."

Harry felt delicate touch on his hand. He didn't need to look down to know that it was Hermione's hand. Once again… like she did this countless times before… she was giving him so much needed strength and calmness.

"Please professor. You have to understand me. I can't trust him… At least NOT NOW. I can not do it even for a moment. This boy keeps some secrets in him… to much of them… and I've got the feeling that his motives are much darker than he try to show."

Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"I'm not saying that I don't understand your point of view. But remember to not judge a book by it's cover."

Harry looked at his friends. Ron was still looking quite in shock but his face started gaining colors. When he saw Harry's gaze he nodded to him.

"We have to be careful… That's for sure," he stated. "But until we will knew everything I think that we could give him a benefit of the doubt."

Harry smiled despite this situation.

"It's nicely said mate."

Ron bared his teeth.

"Well… what can I say? Intelligence comes in pair with beauty."

Harry burst out laughing and shook his head helplessly.

When his eyes met Hermione's she answered him by squeezing little tighter his hand. He understand that she was telling him, that no matter what he will decide, she will be always by his side.

The Boy Who Lived sighed deeply and after a moment he turned his head to old wizard.

"I will try professor. I can't promise anything… but I will try."

Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"I'm very glad of your decision. I'm proud of you all. I hope that everything will be cleared soon."

When Harry, Ron and Hermione left his office, headmaster's phoenix – Fawkes fly to Dumbledore's desk and lightly pecked his fingers wanting his daily portion of pet.

Stroking his pupils feathers wizard whispered to himself.

"No matter how this will end, one thing is certain," he leaned to his phoenix. "In nearest future… this three young wizards will play very important part."

Fawkes screeched in confirmation and bowed it's head demanding more attention.

**X X X **

When the best friend's trio left headmasters office they walk in silence to part of castle belonged to Gryffindor.

Harry was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that his friends stopped suddenly. He jerked his head up to see what happened and he meet a look of the last person he wanted to saw again.

Instantly he felt anger once again but when he remembered Dumbledore's words he tried to control it.

"What do you want Tom?" He asked the boy who was leaning on Fat Lady's portrait.

Young Riddle didn't lower his look even for a second. When he spoke there was no emotion in his voice.

"I'm not your enemy Harry."

Ron and Hermione sighed loudly. Harry was also surprised but he tried not to show it.

"Word doesn't cost anything Tom. What I know for sure is that for the first moment when we met in the Hogwarts Express you weren't honest with us."

Riddle nodded.

"I didn't say a word because I knew how you will react. I just wanted to have a pleasant trip."

Hermione broke the silence.

"You are hiding lot's of secrets inside, aren't you?

Tom smiled.

"My life is an open book Hermione and some day I will allow you to read it all. But for now… you have to be satisfied by short summary."

He bowed his head and said a password to Fat Lady. The portrait swung open. Before he entered in he turned around one more time.

"Like I said Harry. I'm not your enemy. When the time will come… you will see that. Goodnight to you all."

He disappeared in the corridor leaving friends much more confused than they were before.

* * *

_to be continued..._


End file.
